Tears of Blood
Tears of Blood is the first fanfiction by 24tributes24authors. It was first published December 4th, 2011, and has since became one of the most popular fanfictions on fanfiction.net. Summary 24 tributes, 24 authors, the 24th Hunger Games. 24 authors come together to write a hunger games of epic proportions. Only 1 will survive, while 23 authors' dreams get crushed as they watch their characters die. May the odds be ever in your favor. Plot Twenty-four tributes from the ages of 12-18 from the Capitol's Twelve outlying districts are selected to battle to the death for the Twenty-Fourth Hunger Games, one male and one female from each District. This tournament was brought about twenty-four years previously to punish the Districts, who partook in a bloody rebellion against the Capitol, which ultimately failed, along with resulting in the supposed destruction of District Thirteen. The children of each District are brought together in congregation with the rest of their respective District and partake in a "lottery" system, where the winner is chosen for the Hunger Games to the proclamation of "May the odds be ever in your favour!" The tributes were as follows: Skye Azurite and Roy Rousseau of District One, Onyx Marshal and Hyre Fletching of District Two, Jules Surket and Mack Tully of District Three, Elia Zervakos and Moss Dorian of District Four, Aella Dekas and Claus Hendall of District Five, Rena Sage and Relk Stein of District Six, Nella Birchalynn and Aspen Checkov of District Seven, Maia Spring and Oak Loaker of District Eight, Sapphire Tree and Ari Locus of District Nine, Aleah Armani and Boston Williams of District Ten, Lilly Cross and Vaughn Shumway of District Eleven and Tara Tremain and Clude Miller of District Twelve. Tears of Blood begins with the Reaping of the individual tributes, District One through Twelve. The train rides to the Capitol follow, seen through the eyes of Jules? and Tara. Oak and Clude narrate their first impressions of the Capitol, followed by Sapphire, Relk and Moss' perspectives on the chariot rides. The first day in the Capitol was seen á la Lilly and Claus, through training and the evening respectively. The second day was seen by Onyx and Mack, the third by Aleah and Ari, also through training and the evening respectively. Authors and their Tributes District 1: Male: Roy Rosseau (Isabugg) Female: Skye Azurite (live.love.laugh.write) District 2: Male: Hyre Fletching (Falconflight) Female: Onyx Marshal (mrslukecastellan) District 3: Male: Mack Tully (Life is but a Daydream) Female: Jules Surket (Fritz as Pritz) District 4: Male: Moss Dorian (xXTeamFinnickXx) Female: Elia Zervakos (booksandmusic97) District 5: Male: Claus Hendall (PumpkinGrin) Female: Aella Dekas (Alexis S. Blaze) District 6: Male: Relk Stein (Jayfish) Female: Rena Sage (Jojob19) District 7: Male: Aspen Chekov (Phoenix Refrain) Female: Nella Burchalynn (PenMySword) District 8: Male: Oak Loaker (Cloud-Lover26) Female: Maia Spring (SneverusSnapers) District 9: Male: Ari Locus (nightfuries) Female: Sapphire Tree (LegendOfZeldaFreak) District 10: Male: Boston Williams (packman23) Female: Aleah Armani (cottoncandychoctop) District 11: Male: Vaughn Shumway (Yelof530) Female: Lilly Cross (zxskunkmuffinxz; Gypsy Starsone chapter) District 12: Male: Clude Miller (Sallen) Female: Tara Tremain (MagentaPen) Category:Stories